Electronic components are often operated or tested at a given condition despite intrinsic component variability. Also, the variability itself may be of interest, such as when one measures a component property like resistance or capacitance. Because a measurement device can perturb the electronic component being measured, the measurements can include error.
Measurement errors can confound efforts to calibrate an electronic component. Calibration can be necessary because the initial condition or operating state of the component may be unknown. Calibration can include 1) comparing an unknown to a standard instrument or reference, then 2) making an adjustment or a correction based on the comparison. In the case of electronic components, the comparison can be between a test bias condition and a reference bias condition and the adjustment can be a change of the test bias level to set a final bias level.
The comparison and adjustment steps in a calibration procedure can start with an initial comparison and repeat until a calibration completion criterion is satisfied. Because the initial comparison outcome and the electronic component's response to an adjustment are unknown, the calibration procedure may need to search for a bias condition that satisfies the calibration completion criterion.